La féerie de Noel, version Stark
by Lanae's World
Summary: Des invitations, des états d'âmes, des rencontres plus ou moins improbables, un traîneau et des ballons, une fête chez Stark et une nouvelle branche dans laquelle se diversifier. En somme, un mois de décembre on ne peut plus normal pour les Avengers. [Participation au SS 2019 du Collectif Noname]


Hello tout le monde et en particulier Alena Aeterna à qui ce texte est dédié.

Et oui, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre et j'ai le plaisir de t'offrir ton secret santa. Comme chaque année, c'est un véritable plaisir de participer à cet événement organisé par nos supers lutins du Collectif Noname.

J'ai essayé de faire rentrer un peu de toute ta commande, du coup cet OS a une forme un peu particulière, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Bonne lecture et joyeux noël (avec plus d'un mois de retard)

* * *

**1er décembre**.

Pepper Potts leva la tête du dossier qu'elle était en train d'étudier au son de la porte de son bureau qui s'ouvrait. Une seule personne osait entrer sans toquer et elle ne fut donc pas surprise de voir Tony s'avancer dans la pièce. Il portait le même t-shirt que la veille, taché et même troué à l'épaule et avait des lunettes de protection perchées sur le haut de son crâne. Il ne l'avait pas rejoint dans leur lit et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il avait passé la nuit dans son laboratoire.

Pepper observa rapidement les cernes sous ses yeux et en déduisit qu'il n'avait probablement même pas fait de sieste, ni mangé. Sa petite visite matinale n'avait que pour objectif de lui dire bonsoir, même s'il était dix heures du matin, avant d'aller s'écrouler et dormir pour les dix-huit prochaines heures.

Un jour, on le trouverait mort dans ce satané labo, à travailler sur une de ses inventions. Ou l'une d'entre elle le tuerait. Tony avait bien trop des caractéristiques d'un savant fou pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'aborder ce problème et Pepper ravala ses craintes. Elle laissa Tony l'embrasser sur la joue.

"Tu as fini ?"

"Oui. J'ai enfin réussi à corriger le défaut de déploiement du bras de mon armure. Je vais me coucher."

Pepper lui répondit, l'esprit déjà occupé par le contenu de son dossier :

"Repose-toi bien."

"Ne travaille pas trop tard."

"Ce n'est pas moi qui n'ai pas dormi de la nuit."

Tony se redressa et commença à s'éloigner.

"En effet. Il faut bien que l'un d'entre nous garde un rythme de vie sain et j'en ai toujours été incapable."

Pepper regarda son fiancé avec une pointe d'exaspération et le vit s'arrêter juste en dessous de l'immense horloge qui indiquait la date et l'heure près de la porte du bureau.

"Hey, ça y est ! On est le 1er décembre, ton embargo est terminé, on peut commencer à parler de Noël. "

Pepper hocha de la tête sans dire un mot, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre.

"Super ! Prépare toi à vivre la meilleure fête de l'univers."

Puis Tony sortit de la pièce et Pepper décrocha son téléphone. Elle devait absolument déléguer certaines tâches. Gérer les excentricités de Tony n'allait pas tarder à lui prendre la moitié de ses journées.

**ooOoo**

**2 décembre**

"JARVIS."

"Oui, monsieur Stark ?"

"Ouvre un nouveau dossier sur mon serveur personnel. Accès limité. Pepper et moi uniquement."

"Bien, monsieur. Comment dois-je le nommer ?"

"Féerie de Noël, version moi."

Ce n'était pas dans la programmation de JARVIS d'être sarcastique, mais son propriétaire lui avait permis d'évoluer et il ne s'en était pas privé.

"Vous êtes sûr que féerie est le mot que vous souhaitez utiliser ?"

"Bien entendu. Tu voudrais que j'utilise lequel ?"

"J'en vois plusieurs qui me sembleraient plus appropriés à la vue de mon expérience sur le sujet : beuverie, catastrophe, calamité."

Le regard de son propriétaire se leva vers une des nombreuses caméras qui permettaient à JARVIS de surveiller pratiquement tous les recoins de la Tour.

"Nom de dieu ! Depuis quand es-tu devenu un adolescent effronté ?" .

"Je n'ai fait qu'utiliser mes données et expériences pour ces propositions. Voulez-vous revoir les vidéos des vingt dernières soirées de Noël auxquelles vous avez participé ?"

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je les ai déjà toutes vues sur internet de toute façon."

"Bien, monsieur. J'attends votre confirmation pour le nom du dossier."

"Je garde mon idée originale."

"Si monsieur pense que c'est prudent."

"Ça ira, nous avons Pepper cette année."

Voilà une remarque qui aurait indéniablement rassuré JARVIS s'il avait pu être inquiet.

**ooOoo**

**3 décembre**

Le mail de Stark apparut sur l'écran de Stephen Strange à la seconde où ce dernier alluma son ordinateur après sa douche matinale. Il n'avait même pas ouvert sa boîte mail, le message s'était affiché tout seul, impossible à rater avec son titre aux lettres rouges.

Comme toujours avec Stark lorsqu'il ne parlait pas, le message en lui même allait droit au but : _Besoin urgent de tes pouvoirs, rejoins moi à la Tour au plus vite_.

Sentant une migraine prendre naissance à l'arrière de son crâne rien qu'à l'idée de devoir interagir avec le milliardaire de bon matin, Stephen attrapa son anneau mystique et, après avoir visualisé le laboratoire de Stark, y ouvrit un portail.

Comme il s'y était attendu, l'homme était installé devant un établi tout au fond de l'immense pièce remplie de bric et de broc, secouant la tête au son assourdissant d'AC-DC. Stephen grimaça en franchissant le passage mais heureusement, sa souffrance fut de courte durée. La musique fut vite remplacée par la voix de l'assistant virtuel du milliardaire.

"Votre invité vient d'arriver, monsieur. Docteur Strange, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir."

Habitué à de plus grandes étrangetés que d'interagir socialement avec une intelligence artificielle, Stephen répondit :

"Le plaisir est partagé. J'ai bien reçu les dossiers que vous m'avez envoyé. Ils étaient passionnants et très bien documentés."

"Heureux d'avoir pu vous être utile, docteur. N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez d'autres besoins."

"Je n'y manquerai pas."

La voix du propriétaire des lieux les coupa dans leur discussion.

"Maintenant que vous avez fini de vous échanger des amabilités, on pourrait peut-être discuter de ce pour quoi je t'ai contacté ?"

Le besoin du milliardaire d'être constamment au centre de l'attention tenait du pathologique, sans compter que son ego était aussi disproportionné que celui de Stephen. Et pourtant l'adage qui disait "qui se ressemble s'assemble" devait avoir un fond de vérité, car malgré tout, ils s'appréciaient.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Stephen était venu aussi rapidement et il se tourna vers Stark, impatient de savoir pourquoi il avait été ainsi convoqué. Ce dernier tenait un tas de documents couleur crème à la main alors qu'il s'approchait.

"Tu as dit que c'était urgent, de quoi s'agit-il ?"

Stark lui tendit ce qui était en fin de compte des enveloppes.

"Quelques recherches de personnes disparues et une paire de voyages. J'aurai besoin que tu retrouves les gens dont les noms sont sur les enveloppes et que tu leur remettes."

Stephen étudia les trois premiers plis : Thor, Barton, Romanoff. Il releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

"Tu veux que je te serve de postier ?"

La bouche de Stark s'ouvrit avant de se refermer et de s'ouvrir à nouveau.

"Oui ! Non ! Enfin oui, mais il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire. Je n'ai aucun moyen de contacter Thor depuis qu'il est retourné sur Asgard, je ne peux pas contacter Clint sans mettre sa couverture en danger et Natasha a le don de passer sous tous mes radars."

"Et qu'est-ce que je leur amène comme nouvelles ? Hors de question que j'éteigne des incendies que tu as toi-même allumé."

Stark prit un air outré.

"Jamais je n'oserais faire ça ! Il y en a une pour toi, tu peux l'ouvrir avant si ça te rassure."

Stephen sortit le pli à son nom du tas et l'ouvrit sans plus attendre. Il trouva à l'intérieur une épaisse carte, de couleur identique à l'enveloppe. En lettres d'argent était inscrite une invitation pour le 24 décembre. Il fixa à nouveau Stark du regard.

"Tu m'invites à une soirée de Noël ?"

Stark parut blessé et il annonça avec tout le mélodrame dont il était capable.

"Pas une soirée, La Soirée, avec majuscule et emphase."

"Une soirée pour laquelle je dois servir de coursier pour les invitations ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens obligé de présenter ça de cette manière ?"

"Peut-être parce que c'est la stricte vérité ?"

"J'aurai cru qu'un sorcier tel que toi saurait qu'il y a parfois plusieurs vérités."

"il n'y a toujours qu'une vérité, mais plusieurs façon de l'aborder ou de la décrire."

Le regard de Stark se vida complètement de toute émotion et il annonça :

"Tu devrais discuter de ça avec Rogers, je serai curieux de voir comment tu t'en sortirais. Du coup, tu m'aides ou pas ?"

"Je le fais pour cette fois, mais à la prochaine sauterie, tu trouves une autre solution."

"Bien entendu."

Maintenant que le milliardaire avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna, l'ignorant complètement.

"JARVIS, remets la musique."

Les premières notes tonitruantes de Highway to hell poussèrent Stephen a ouvrir un portail pour Asgard. Autant commencer ses livraisons tout de suite, avec un peu de chance, il aurait fini pour le déjeuner.

**ooOoo**

**4 décembre.**

Bruce sortait tout juste de la douche lorsque l'on toqua à la porte de son appartement. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'entrée sans s'inquiéter de qui pourrait bien l'attendre de l'autre côté.

Plusieurs mois dans la tour Stark avait fini par éliminer la crainte quasi-permanente que quelqu'un se présente chez lui pour l'arrêter et que Hulk ne fasse une petite apparition. Pas moins de cinq points de sécurité se trouvaient entre lui et le monde extérieur et le peu de personnes autorisées si haut dans les étages savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas le surprendre.

Par contre, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à trouver un des livreurs internes de la Tour sur le pas de sa porte et il resta quelques secondes à le regarder sans rien dire. Le coursier, visiblement mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être face à l'équivalent d'une bombe atomique - à moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'il lui ait ouvert avec sa chemise encore ouverte - le salua rapidement avant de lui tendre une enveloppe crème et une feuille à signer.

Ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait, Bruce suivit ses instructions puis referma la porte. Il ne recevait que très rarement du courrier, la plupart de ses échanges se faisaient par mail, et il n'avait jamais eu besoin du service de courrier interne à la Tour.

Plutôt que de s'interroger et de tergiverser, Bruce attrapa un couteau dans sa cuisine et s'en servit pour ouvrir la lettre. La carte qu'il trouva à l'intérieur lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Il avait quitté Tony moins de trente minutes plus tôt et ce dernier ne lui avait rien dit.

Bruce posa la lettre et annonça dans le vide de son appartement :

"JARVIS, tu peux confirmer à Tony que je serais présent le vingt-quatre, mais interdiction de glisser en douce dans mon verre l'alcool que nous avons mis au point "

"Très bien docteur Banner, je transmets votre message immédiatement."

"Merci JARVIS."

"Est-ce que je peux vous être d'une quelconque assistance ?"

"Pas pour le moment, encore merci."

"Ce fut un plaisir."

Les deux heures suivantes furent dédiées au rangement de son appartement et Bruce oublia l'invitation jusqu'à ce que son regard de pose de nouveau sur elle. Il l'attrapa afin de la mettre dans le tiroir de son bureau quand une idée prit naissance dans son cerveau. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait envie d'inviter Natasha à sortir un soir, mais il n'avait jamais osé franchir le pas. C'était l'occasion rêvée, ils étaient invités tous deux, il n'y aurait certainement aucun problème à ce qu'ils s'y rendent ensemble.

"Euh JARVIS, dans quel coin du monde se trouve Natasha actuellement ?"

"Mademoiselle Romanoff est actuellement aux Etats-Unis, elle m'a prévenu de son arrivée à New York demain."

Bruce ne savait pas trop s'il valait mieux l'appeler tout de suite ou attendre de la voir en personne. Ce genre de chose était toujours mieux de vive voix, mais il était certain qu'une fois devant la jeune femme, il perdrait tous ses moyens et commencerait à balbutier.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par JARVIS qui lui annonçait :

"Mlle Romanoff a répondu elle aussi à l'invitation de Monsieur Stark. Elle sera bien présente le vingt-quatre et a demandé vos propres projets pour cette date."

Se sentant rougir d'être aussi transparent, Bruce balbutia :

"Ah... Euh... Oui. Merci de l'info."

"voulez vous que je l'appelle ?"

"NON."

Il se tut, conscient d'avoir levé la voix, puis reprit plus doucement

"Ce ne sera pas la peine, je vais attendre qu'elle arrive."

"Bien, Mais si je peux me permettre, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de sa réponse, je suis certain qu'elle vous accompagnera avec plaisir."

Bruce se passa une main sur le visage. Alors qu'il pensait que sa vie ne pourrait pas devenir plus étrange que depuis qu'il avait rejoint les Avengers, voilà qu'il recevait des conseils sentimentaux d'une intelligence artificielle.

**ooOoo**

**6 décembre**

L'air était glacial et Wanda entra avec soulagement dans le hall de son immeuble. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la rangée de boîtes aux lettres et déposa au sol ses deux sacs de courses. Quelques secondes plus tard, son trousseau de clés émergeait de la poche de son jean et elle put récupérer son courrier. Au milieu des factures et de la pub, elle trouva une enveloppe épaisse où son nom était inscrit en lettres d'argent.

Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit immédiatement et découvrit à l'intérieur une invitation pour une soirée que Stark organisait pour Noël. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle ressentait à l'idée que Stark lui ait envoyé une telle invitation, elle décida de ne pas perdre de temps sur le sujet pour le moment. Vision n'allait plus tarder à arriver et elle lui avait promis un bortsch accompagné de Pierojki pour le dîner. Si elle voulait profiter de son petit ami - et elle le voulait - quand il serait là, elle avait tout intérêt à commencer tout de suite et à ne pas se laisser distraire.

Mais quand elle déposa ses sacs dans la cuisine, elle eut la surprise de trouver Vision déjà à l'intérieur. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse lever un sourcil interrogateur vers lui, il était déjà occupé à vider le premier sac.

"Je sais que nous avons déjà parlé des limites et du fait que je devais respecter ton besoin d'intimité, mais tu m'as invité. Je suis juste arrivé un peu trop tôt. Les gens commençaient à m'observer étrangement pendant que j'attendais devant l'immeuble, j'ai préféré monter."

Malgré toutes les connaissances et tous les concepts qui devaient encombrer l'esprit de Vision et que Wanda n'aurait jamais aucune chance de comprendre, son petit ami se comportait encore parfois comme un enfant. Il donnait des excuses pour chacune de ses transgressions ou des explications sur son comportement, comme s'il avait peur qu'on ne l'aime plus.

Elle lui répondit d'un ton taquin :

"Ça ira pour cette fois, mais ne recommence pas, sinon je devrai sévir."

Vision la regarda quelques secondes avant de décider qu'elle plaisantait et n'avait pas du tout l'intention de mettre sa menace à exécution. Il reprit le rangement des courses et Wanda commença à sortir les ustensiles dont elle allait avoir besoin.

"Tu vas pouvoir m'aider puisque tu es là tôt. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu es en avance ?"

"J'ai reçu une lettre, remise en main propre par Strange, et je voulais t'en parler."

"Ça ne pouvait pas attendre ce soir ?"

"Si, mais j'avoue que j'étais désireux d'aborder le sujet au plus vite."

Wanda sourit malgré elle. Vision était tout bonnement adorable quand il se montrait enthousiaste pour des petites choses.

"Montre-la-moi tout de suite, le bortsch peut attendre dix minutes."

Elle tendit la main et attendit que vision lui tende l'enveloppe qu'il était en train de sortir de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Elle reconnut immédiatement la couleur du papier et son cœur se serra. Vision commença à parler sans se rendre compte de la manière dont elle s'était figée.

"C' est une invitation de Stark. Pour le réveillon de Noël. J'ai le droit d'y emmener qui je veux et je me suis dit que nous pourrions y aller ensemble ?"

Wanda ne savait toujours pas si elle allait accepter l'invitation. Ni même si elle n'allait pas la jeter directement et faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Les choses avaient changé dernièrement. Elle s'était battue plusieurs fois aux côtés du milliardaire et elle savait pertinemment qui lui fournissait son équipement et son salaire, mais la petite fille constamment apeurée qui vivait en elle ne parvenait pas à oublier ces longues heures où elle avait attendu qu'une des bombes de Stark Industry l'emporte. Et puis, il y avait eu Ultron dont l'attaque l'avait privée de la seule famille qui lui restait. Est-ce que de tels actes pouvaient être pardonnés ? Elle l'ignorait complètement et n'était pas encore prête à faire face à cet imbroglio de sentiments.

Vision la regardait plein d'espoir et Wanda se retourna afin de cacher son trouble. Elle saisit sa propre lettre, comme une excuse, et la présenta à son petit ami.

"Tu en as eu une, toi aussi."

"Reçue au courrier aujourd'hui, par la voie normale, pas avec Strange express."

Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'étrange dans le ton de sa voix car Vision s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur sa joue.

"Il y a un problème ? Ma demande n'avait pas pour objectif de te mettre mal à l'aise. Nous pouvons continuer à nous voir en secret."

Wanda tourna légèrement la tête et embrassa la paume placée contre sa peau.

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je ne pense pas y aller, c'est tout."

Le regard de Vision se fit plus tendre et il s'approcha un peu plus, comme pour la supporter.

"Je sais que j'ai des sentiments faussés par le fait que Stark soit en partie mon créateur, mais c' est un homme bien."

"Qui a des milliers de morts sur la conscience."

"Qui le sait et en porte le poids chaque jour."

"Tu es en train de me dire que je ne devrais pas rajouter à sa culpabilité ?"

Elle recula de quelques pas, en colère à l'idée que Vision puisse prendre le parti de Tony Stark.

"Non Wanda. Je dis juste qu'il souffre bien assez de ses choix et actes passés et que tu ne devrais pas les laisser dicter ce que tu ressens. Tu n'es pas obligé de lui pardonner. Mais tu n'es pas non plus obligée de ne pas lui pardonner."

Comme souvent, Vision avait mis le doigt sur le cœur de ce qui la dérangeait. Parce qu'elle sentait bien depuis quelques temps que tous les efforts de Stark pour se racheter fonctionnaient peu à peu. Il essayait de rattraper ses erreurs, non pas pour obtenir le pardon des gens qu'il avait fait souffrir, mais parce qu'il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire.

Wanda franchit la distance qu'elle avait créé entre Vision et elle et se blottit dans les bras de son petit ami.

"Merci d'avoir compris."

"J'essaie de faire de mon mieux. Je pense que c'est mon empathie et mes propres sentiments qui m'ont aidé cette fois. Je suis en colère contre lui parce qu'il t'a fait souffrir, mais je l'ai quand même pardonné. Je vais envoyer un message à Stark, je n'irai pas cette fois. Nous pourrions passer la soirée ensemble, si tu veux bien de moi."

"Bien entendu que je veux de toi, ce sera ton second Noël, je ne veux pas rater ça. Mais répond à Stark que nous irons à sa petite fête."

Vision sourit à son tour.

"Ensemble ?"

"Oui ensemble. Il est temps que nous arrêtions de nous cacher."

"J'y vais tout de suite alors. Attends-moi avant de commencer le repas, j'aimerai pouvoir apprendre ta recette."

Wanda regarda Vision quitter sa cuisine, la mine réjouie, et elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en acceptant. Il lui apportait tant de choses, il était temps de montrer à tout le monde à quel point il était important pour elle.

**ooOoo**

**10 décembre**

Bucky était allongé sur son lit dans le noir le plus complet quand retentit la sonnette de la maison de Sam. Le son, bien qu'étouffé par les murs, lui vrilla un peu plus le cerveau. La migraine qui l'avait assailli dès son réveil refusait de le laisser tranquille et la moindre lumière, le moindre bruit ne faisait que l'empirer. Même la voix de Steve ou ses mains dans ses cheveux n'étaient pas parvenues à l'apaiser et Bucky s'était résolu à aller s'enfermer dans leur chambre.

Malheureusement sa super-ouïe lui permettait d'entendre tout ce qui se passait dans la maison et l'ouverture de la porte suivi de la courte discussion avec un coursier quelconque lui parvint malgré la distance. Puis la porte se referma et un silence bienfaisant s'installa de nouveau autour de lui. Sam et Steve étaient toujours très attentifs à limiter au maximum les bruits qu'ils produisaient quand il avait une de ses migraines et Bucky referma les yeux avec l'espoir de réussir à s'endormir.

Des pas dans l'escalier le réveillèrent un peu plus tard. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Steve se glissa dans la pièce avant de la replonger rapidement dans l'obscurité.

D'une voix douce, le nouvel arrivant murmura :

"Ça va mieux, Bucky ?"

"Un peu oui. Je sens que la crise s'éloigne."

Steve s'avança jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le matelas juste à côté de lui. Il glissa une main dans les longues mèches de Bucky et lui massa doucement le crâne.

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi, je peux allumer la lampe de chevet ?"

Bucky acquiesça en hochant la tête.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une faible lueur illumina Steve, ainsi que ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il lui tendit l'enveloppe avec un grand sourire qui fit se redresser Bucky immédiatement, curieux de savoir ce qui avait mis son petit ami d'aussi bonne humeur.

"C'est quoi ?"

"Une invitation."

"Pour ?"

Steve secoua la tête, l'air ravi.

"Ouvre et tu le sauras."

Bucky découpa son enveloppe et en sortit une carte en papier épais. Le pli provenait de Stark et semblait même écrite de sa main. Bucky plissa les yeux et tenta de déchiffrer la succession de pattes de mouches qui formaient un court texte de quelques lignes.

_Si les Etats-Unis et la Mère Patrie sont parvenus à retrouver des relations cordiales, je pense que nous pouvons faire de même. Appelons ça la seconde détente. Ils ont réussi à ne pas faire exploser le monde, je suppose que nous pouvons passer une soirée sans détruire la Tour Stark. Pour les détails, demande à ta moitié._

Steve le regardait avec impatience et Bucky lui tendit la carte en lui demandant :

"Tu comprends quelque chose à tout ce charabia ?"

Steve prit quelques secondes pour lire le texte, son visage passant par plusieurs expressions avant de s'arrêter sur celle qui indiquait qu'il était amusé mais ne voulait pas le montrer.

"C' est sa manière de t'inviter à la soirée qu'il organise la veille de Noël."

Bucky le regarda, surpris. Stark avait refusé qu'il vienne l'année précédente - non pas que Bucky lui en veuille, il avait tout à fait compris son point de vue - mais la situation avait failli dégénérer en guerre ouverte avec Steve. Seule sa propre insistance sur le fait qu'il n'y serait de toute façon pas allé avait permis de calmer Steve et leur relation était peu à peu redevenue cordiale.

Stark et lui s'étaient vus à plusieurs reprises depuis, par hasard ou lors de missions communes, et ils avaient pris garde à ne jamais avoir à interagir, sachant pertinemment qu'il valait mieux feindre l'ignorance plutôt que de risquer de se taper dessus.

Et pourtant, Stark avait fait un premier pas. Volontairement. Et vu le sourire de Steve quand il était entré, ce dernier en était ravi.

Le seul souci était que Bucky n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de répondre positivement à cette tentative d'approche. Stark avait tous les droits du monde de le détester, de lui en vouloir. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ne l'ait pas attaqué quand il avait appris ce que Bucky avait fait à ses parents. Que le milliardaire excentrique refuse de le voir était normal et bien peu payé par rapport au fait que Bucky avait assassiné son père et de sa mère.

Steve, qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de toujours deviner où ses pensées l'emmenaient, posa une main sur son poignet.

"Ce n'était pas toi et Tony le sait, il lui a fallu un peu plus de temps que le reste d'entre nous pour s'en rendre compte."

Peut-être que c'était le cas. Peut-être que les raisons de Stark étaient tout autre et s'il devait être honnête, Bucky s'en moquait un peu. Il ignorait complètement quoi penser de ce retournement de situation et même si le geste de Stark lui faisait plaisir pour Steve, il ne pensait pas qu'accepter soit une bonne idée. Mais refuser ferait disparaître la joie des yeux de son petit ami et Bucky n'avait pas envie d'en être le responsable.

"Ok, tu as gagné. Réponds lui que nous irons tous les deux."

Le sourire de Steve s'élargit.

"Tous les trois, Sam est aussi invité."

Tous les trois alors. Au moins, Sam serait là pour l'aider s'il faisait une crise de panique.

**ooOoo**

**11 décembre**

Pepper enleva avec soulagement ses escarpins et posa ses pieds nus directement sur l'épaisse moquette de son bureau. Elle se laissa ensuite retomber sur le dossier de son siège et soupira. La journée avait été longue et intense et elle était ravie de n'avoir qu'à rejoindre l'ascenseur privé au bout du couloir avant d'arriver chez elle.

Mais avant de vraiment pouvoir vaquer à ses loisirs l'esprit libre, elle avait une dernière tâche à accomplir. Certaine que l'IA qui contrôlait la Tour Stark l'entendrait, elle murmura :

"JARVIS. Activation du mode cache-oreille."

La voix du majordome, aide-mémoire, tuteur et probablement ami de Tony retentit quelques secondes plus tard.

"Mode cache-oreille activé. Je ne garderai en mémoire aucun de nos échanges jusqu'à la fin du protocole."

Pepper avait mis au point - avec l'aide de JARVIS bien entendu - ce mode lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de discuter de choses sans que Tony soit au courant. Sa curiosité maladive et son sans-gêne légendaire avaient gâché bien trop de surprises et Pepper en avait eu assez quelques années auparavant.

Maintenant le protocole servait également à surveiller certains des projets de Tony. Non pas que Pepper l'espionne, mais il y avait des sujets, comme la soirée qu'il avait prévu pour le réveillon de Noël, qui nécessitaient quelques ajustements pour éviter que la soirée ne tourne à la catastrophe.

"Que puis-je pour vous, Mademoiselle Potts ?"

"Où en est Tony dans les préparation de sa fête pour le 24 ?"

"Vous voulez parler du projet Féerie de Noël, version moi ?"

Pepper ferma les yeux. De dépit, de consternation ou de fatigue, elle l'ignorait mais rien que le titre lui donnait mal au crâne.

"Oui, je veux bien parler de celui-là."

"Toutes les invitations ont été envoyées et reçues, grâce au soutien appréciable du docteur Strange. Les réponses jusqu'à maintenant ont été positives. La commande du repas a été passée au traiteur de la Tour. J'ai, comme d'habitude, amendé sa demande pour que tout le monde y trouve son compte. J'ai aussi diminué le nombre de bouteilles d'alcool demandés. Monsieur Stark a acheté plusieurs centaines de ballons et des bouteilles d'hélium, ainsi qu'un traîneau. Je crains qu'il n'ait l'intention d'apparaître dans ledit traîneau soutenu par les ballons."

"Depuis ?"

"Le toit de la tour."

Pepper soupira de nouveau.

"Quelles sont les probabilités qu'il s'écrase au sol ?"

"Élevées. Mais Thor et Vision m'ont déjà confirmé qu'ils seraient présents. Voulez vous que je leur demande de se tenir prêts ?"

Pepper hésita. Il était encore temps d'arrêter cette petite mise en scène. Mais rien ne lui disait que Tony ne trouverait pas une idée encore pire une fois qu'il se rendrait compte que son plan initial ne serait pas applicable. Elle avait appris qu'il valait mieux maîtriser quelque chose dont elle avait connaissance plutôt que de rester dans l'inconnu.

"Oui, ainsi que le docteur Strange s'il sera présent."

"Je le fais immédiatement."

"Il y a d'autres points qui te semblent problématiques ?"

"Une grande quantité des produits chimiques nécessaires à l'alcool spécial Hulk sont arrivés ce matin. Si je peux me permettre, il serait plus prudent d'envoyer des manutentionnaires ranger le tout dans des conditions sécurisés, le risque d'incendie et d'explosion est bien trop élevé."

"Je m'en occupe dès que nous avons terminé notre discussion. Autre chose ?"

"Monsieur Stark a invité Wanda Maximoff et le sergent Barnes."

Voilà une information qui inquiéta Pepper bien plus que les habituelles excentricités de son petit ami. Sur le principe, c'était deux bonnes nouvelles, Tony faisait face à ses démons de la meilleur des manières et elle s'en réjouissait. Mais la situation avait autant de chance de leur exploser en plein visage que tout l'alcool et les produits chimiques que Tony avait amassés.

"Ils ont accepté ?"

"Tous les deux. Mademoiselle Maximoff viendra accompagnée de Vision et le capitaine Rogers a appelé hier pour remercier Monsieur Stark. Je ne pense pas que ces deux hôtes poseront problème."

La tension quitta immédiatement Pepper. S'ils avaient accepté de venir, ce n'était certainement pas pour poser problème. Ses craintes avaient plutôt porté sur les réactions de Tony en cas de refus.

"Je ne pense pas non plus. Il aurait été plus simple pour eux de rester chez eux et personne ne leur en aurait voulu. Je crois que Wanda aime particulièrement les macarons, peux-tu en commander au pâtissier de la Tour ? Et prévois un endroit un peu à l'écart pour Steve et ses amis."

"Je m'en occupe tout de suite."

"Bien. Mode cache-oreille désactivé."

Seul le silence accueillit son dernier ordre et Pepper s'empressa d'envoyer un mail afin que les produits chimiques soient enlevés du labo de Tony dans les plus brefs délais. Elle remit ensuite ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau. Elle s'occupait de contrôler les excentricités de Tony depuis des années et, pour le moment du moins, cette soirée se présentait sous les meilleurs auspices.

**ooOoo**

**12 décembre **

"Steve m'a dit que tu as aussi reçu une invitation pour la petite sauterie de Stark ?"

Bucky attrapa le sac de couchage que Nat lui tendait et le plaça dans le caddie devant lui. Il avança ensuite jusqu'aux matelas spécial camping et attendit silencieusement que la jeune femme fasse son choix.

"A la différence de toi, Monsieur Amérique avait l'air ravi. Quel est le souci ?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"il n'y a pas de problème."

Il reçut le matelas roulé en pleine poitrine et il fronça les sourcils d'agacement avant de le placer à côté du sac de couchage. Quand il se redressa, Nat lui bloquait le passage, les deux mains sur les hanches.

"Depuis quand est-ce que tu me mens ?"

Bucky se contenta de la fixer.

"Ton regard sombre fonctionne peut-être sur Steve, mais pas avec moi. Alors fais nous gagner du temps et balance."

Comme il restait silencieux, elle reprit plus sèchement.

"Et rapidement ! Je dois finir ces achats avant ce soir, je pars camper avec Clint et les enfants."

Bucky finit par lâcher une question qui le torturait depuis des mois :

"Comment est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Pour ?"

"Pour vivre normalement avec ce que tu as fait ?"

Natalia se retourna vivement et reprit sa descente de l'allée du magasin. Bucky démarra à sa suite, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne lui répondrait que lorsqu'elle l'aurait décidé.

Ce fut une fois arrivé devant le rayon des lampes torches qu'elle rouvrit la bouche, le dos toujours tourné.

"Je fais ce qu'il faut pour rendre le monde meilleur. Utiliser les compétences que l'on m'a gravées dans le crâne pour faire le bien plutôt que le mal. C'est exactement comme ça que tu agis toi aussi et tu le fais bien si Stark t'a invité."

"Il ne devrait pas me pardonner."

Cette fois, Nat se tourna pour le regarder avant de répondre.

"Ce n'est pas à toi de décider."

"Steve me dit toujours qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner parce que ce n'était pas vraiment moi."

"Mais ça ne t'aide pas."

Elle fixait avec intensité et il sut à cet instant qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il essayait de dire et qu'elle comprendrait ce dont il avait besoin. Il se contenta de répéter.

"Il ne devrait pas me pardonner."

"Encore une fois ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Tu ne peux pas demander à Stark de te punir pour tes fautes, ni de te fournir la haine que tu penses mériter afin d'éviter de faire face à la tienne."

"Vous m'avez tous accepté si facilement, alors que j'ai pris tellement de vies innocentes. Je suis un monstre."

"N'oublie pas que moi aussi, j'ai fait de nombreuses victimes. Peut-être que nous sommes des monstres comme tu le dis. Mais de la façon dont je le vois, nous avons décidé d'aller contre cette nature. Ça doit vouloir dire qu'une partie de nous est encore humaine. Et moi j'ai décidé de nourrir cette partie pour qu'elle grandisse plutôt que le monstre."

Elle se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

"La colère et la haine n'apportent jamais rien de bon. Permets à Stark de se débarrasser de son propre monstre. Prends sur toi, tu lui dois bien ça, vois ça comme ta punition si ça t'aide. Mais maintenant, tu arrêtes de broyer du noir et tu m'aides à finir, Clint va me tuer si j'arrive en retard. C'est la première fois que je suis invitée au super week-end de camping de la famille Barton."

Mais malgré son sourire et sa position détendue, il vit dans les yeux de Nat la même souffrance que celle qu'il observait dans le miroir certains jours. Celle qui rendait les signes d'amitié et de gentillesse qu'ils recevaient pratiquement impossibles à supporter.

**ooOoo**

**14 décembre **

Le soleil pointait tout juste le bout de son nez lorsque Clint quitta silencieusement sa tente. Il avait toujours particulièrement aimé ce moment de la journée, ce commencement, l'espoir qui semblait à chaque fois renaître en même temps que le soulagement d'avoir survécu encore une nuit.

Avec la vie qu'il menait, il avait appris à ne jamais prendre quoi que ce soit pour acquis. Il savait que tout pouvait lui être enlevé dans un claquement de doigts et il profitait de chaque instant au maximum.

Il détourna le regard des montagnes couvertes de pins qui entouraient le petit campement que sa petite famille et lui avaient monté deux jours auparavant. Se retournant complètement, il fit face aux trois tentes installées en demi-cercle autour du feu actuellement éteint.

Nat occupait celle située la plus à droite pendant que Laura et Cooper partageaient celle au centre. Nathaniel était encore endormi dans l'abri le plus à gauche, tout comme Laura.

C'était la première fois que toute sa famille - et il comptait bien entendu Nat dans le lot - partait au complet pour leur petite excursion pré-Noël. Ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur moment de l'année pour camper, mais avec le bon équipement et une solide préparation, le froid n'était pas vraiment un problème. Et ça avait ses avantages, il pouvait réellement se détendre en plein décembre, il n'avait pas à être constamment sur ses gardes, à se demander si chaque randonneur ou campeur qu'ils croisaient n'était pas en fait un ennemi sous couverture.

Il était peut-être temps de changer de vie, de prendre sa retraite. Il pourrait redevenir un civil et profiter de sa femme et de ses enfants. Il y pensait de plus en plus souvent et avec cette idée en tête, il commença à rallumer le feu. Nat devait de toute façon être déjà réveillée, mais la connaissant elle ne quitterait sa tente que lorsque l'odeur du café et du petit déjeuner auraient commencé à embaumer l'atmosphère.

Clint hésita quelques secondes à la tirer de son sac de couchage pour lui demander de l'aider mais se ravisa. Elle avait tellement peu d'occasion de se faire chouchouter qu'il pouvait bien lui laisser ce petit moment de calme.

Le feu était assez vif pour préparer la première dose de café de la journée et ce fut ce moment que sa femme choisit pour le rejoindre. Il entendit le zip de leur tente et quelques secondes plus tard, Laura s'asseyait à côté de lui. Clint passa immédiatement un bras au-dessus de son épaule et posa un baiser sur ses cheveux défaits.

"Le café sera prêt dans dix minutes."

La voix encore remplie de sommeil, elle répondit :

"Parfait."

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, à observer les flammes, puis Clint murmura :

"Je me demande s'il n'est pas temps de prendre ma retraite."

Laura se redressa et le fixa sérieusement durant plusieurs secondes.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Les raisons n'ont pas vraiment d'importance."

Laura se tourna vers la tente de Natasha, sachant pertinemment que cette dernière entendait toute leur conversation, même s'ils avaient décidé de chuchoter.

"Ça a de l'importance. Il y a de bonnes et de mauvaises raisons d'arrêter. Si tu le fais pour les mauvaises, tu le regretteras."

"J'ai plein de raisons, en fait. Déjà je me mets en danger lors de chaque mission, je vous mets en danger aussi. Et les Avengers, ces dieux, surhommes et autres génies, n'ont pas besoin d'un pauvre gars comme moi qui utilise juste un arc et des flèches."

Le visage de Laura se pinça et elle répondit fermement.

"Tu n'es pas un pauvre gars. Tu es le meilleur sniper du monde. Et je te l'ai déjà dit : ils ont besoin de toi pour ton humanité et ton empathie, pas uniquement pour tes prouesses au combat. Et ce n'est pas Nat qui me contredira."

Un "en effet" étouffé leur parvint de la tente et Clint leva les deux mains au ciel en signe de défaite.

"Je m'incline. Deux femmes contre moi, c'est beaucoup trop."

Il replaça ensuite ses deux bras autour de sa femme et déposa un second baiser, cette fois au coin de ses lèvres. Un merci silencieux. Elle le connaissait par cœur et l'empêchait constamment de faire des erreurs, il avait une chance inouïe de l'avoir.

D'une voix assez forte pour être entendu de Nat sans réveiller ses enfants, il ajouta :

"Par contre, vous vous débrouillerez sans moi pour la soirée de Stark, je reste à la maison. Je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner cette fois, tu devras y aller seule."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y vais avec Bruce."

Clint cria "Quoi ?! "pendant que Laura demandait "Il est au courant ?"

Nat ignora sa question pour répondre à celle de sa femme.

"Pas encore. Je lui laisse encore trois jours et je prends les choses en main."

**ooOoo**

**16 décembre **

Thor s'avançait d'un pas décidé vers les quartiers de son frère. Il passa devant les gardes stationnés devant l'entrée sans que ceux-ci ne fassent le moindre geste et ouvrit la porte. La barrière magique qui entourait les pièces où était consigné Loki lui chatouilla la peau et il frissonna pour se débarrasser de la sensation qu'elle y laissa.

Il trouva celui qu'il cherchait dans son fauteuil préféré. Loki s'était installé devant les grandes doubles fenêtres qui surplombaient la ville et lisait un épais volume posé sur ses genoux. Il ne leva même pas les yeux quand Thor le salua.

Refusant de se laisser décourager par cet accueil polaire, le dieu du tonnerre s'assit en face de lui et s'exclama :

" Cher frère, j'ai une bonne nouvelle."

Les yeux de Loki ne quittèrent pas sa page mais il répondit tout de même :

"Tu repars guerroyer, m'évitant ainsi tes visites journalières ?"

Thor refusa tout autant de laisser cette remarque le toucher.

"Je vais aller passer quelques jours sur Midgard et j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de Père pour t'emmener avec moi."

Cette fois, Loki leva un regard à la fois surpris et horrifié vers lui.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je retournerai sur cette planète maudite ?"

"Pour une fête ! Ils appellent ça Noël, Stark nous a invité."

"Nous ?"

Thor ne détourna pas le regard, sachant pertinemment que son frère y avait déjà lu toute l'histoire. On pouvait toujours compter sur Loki pour pointer l'infime détail qui posait problème.

"Il m'étonnerait beaucoup que Stark m 'ait inclus dans sa petite sauterie, surtout lorsque l'on sait ce que j'ai fait à sa chère ville."

La remarque était totalement justifiée, mais Thor refusait d'abandonner. Il trouverait bien un moyen de s'arranger avec Stark, le plus dur était de convaincre Loki.

"C'est vrai, il ne t'a pas expressément invité. Mais je le suis et je peux amener qui je veux."

"Et c'est moi que tu as choisi. Pourquoi ? Pour me voir rabaisser plus bas que terre par ces êtres primitifs ?"

Loki pensait toujours le pire de lui, malgré le fait que Thor essayait et essayait encore de re-bâtir la relation qui était la leur quand ils étaient enfants. C'était dans cette optique qu'il avait pris la décision de toujours lui dire la vérité désormais, même si elle était parfois gênante.

"Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais de quitter tes quartiers."

"Et toi, tu y gagnes quoi ?"

"Du temps à festoyer avec mon frère, comme au bon vieux temps."

Loki ne répondit pas, se contentant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Après dix minutes de silence entrecoupé par les pages que l'on tournait, Thor abandonna et se leva. Il pourrait toujours prévenir Stark de leur venue et décider son frère plus tard. De toute façon, il était temps qu'il retrouve Dame Sif pour leur entraînement matinal.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre congé, Loki finit par parler :

"Je viendrai, mais je t'interdis de me laisser seul avec ces humains."

Thor sentit un large sourire étirer ses lèvres.

"Bien entendu, Loki. Je n'en avais de toute façon pas l'intention."

**ooOoo**

**18 décembre**

"Hey Tony, c'est Steve."

"Je sais. Il y a un truc génial qui s'appelle la présentation du numéro. Mon téléphone me dit qui appelle et du coup, je ne réponds qu'aux gens auxquels j'ai envie de parler. Vraiment, on n'arrête pas la technologie. D'un autre côté, la vie n'apporte plus son lot de surprise. Ca devait être génial de ton temps, l'adrénaline qui devait te parcourir pendant les quelques secondes avant que tu ne reconnaisses la voix de ton interlocuteur."

"Je n'avais pas de téléphone chez moi avant de plonger dans la glace et de me réveiller à cette époque, Tony."

"Vraiment ? Mais comment tu faisais pour échanger des mots doux avec ta moitié ?"

"Je le faisais de vive voix. Et on ne s'échangeait pas de mots doux. Trop dangereux."

"J'oublie toujours que vous êtes nés à l'époque de Neandertal. Ca doit être parce que Barnes, à la différence de toi, s'est adapté aux nouvelles technologies."

"Il a toujours été beaucoup plus doué que moi pour ce genre de chose. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelais. Je voulais te remercier pour les invitations. Nous serons là tous les trois."

"Bien. Je suis content de vous avoir, mais je te préviens : interdiction de gâcher la soirée en boudant dans ton coin. Ca sera alcool, musique et débauche."

"Je ferais de mon mieux."

"Parfait. Je vais raccrocher, j'ai littéralement une expérience sur le feu, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle explose."

"Euh, oui… enfin une dernière chose. Je suis vraiment touché que tu aies invité Bucky cette année. Rien ne t'y obligeait et je voulais te dire que j'appréciais le geste. Et que lui aussi."

"Il est important pour toi, je me suis dit que je pourrais faire un effort. Et la colère finit toujours par nous faire pourrir de l'intérieur, j'ai préféré m'en débarrasser. Peut-être aussi que je comprends un peu mieux ton point de vue, il n'était pas vraiment responsable de ses actes à cette époque et il essaie de racheter ses fautes. Je suis bien placé pour comprendre à quel point ça peut-être difficile, alors -."

RIIIIIIIING RIIIIIING

"Et merde ! Je te laisse, faut que j'éteigne ça avant que ça prenne de l'ampleur et que Pepper me passe un savon."

**ooOoo**

**20 décembre**

À la seconde où la porte de l'appartement miteux se referma, Nick enleva la capuche qui obscurcissait la majorité de son visage. Il ôta tout aussi vite ses épaisses lunettes de soleil et replaça son habituel cache-œil. Une fois un peu plus lui-même, il alluma la lumière de l'entrée et verrouilla les cinq serrures qui bloquaient à peu près efficacement la porte.

Il était bien loin de la sécurité qui était la sienne quand il dirigeait le SHIELD mais la discrétion était la meilleure amie de la clandestinité. Nick devait faire profil bas, même s'il restait au cœur du grand jeu d'espionnage mondial. Il était hors de question que la disparition de son agence l'empêche de faire son travail.

Il avait d'ailleurs quelques recoupements à mener ce soir. La rumeur voulait que Thor venait d'arriver sur Terre accompagné de son frère et que plusieurs autres Avengers convergeaient vers les Etats-Unis. Mais ces vérifications pouvaient attendre quelques minutes. Il était sale, avait faim et Nick avait bien l'intention de remédier à ces deux problèmes avant toute chose.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et alluma immédiatement l'eau de la douche. Il se déshabilla en attendant que l'eau tiédasse, mais claire, ne remplace celle couleur rouille que les tuyaux semblaient produire chaque jour.

Une fois aussi propre que possible, Nick se décida à réchauffer les restes de son plat à emporter de la veille. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la seule entorse à sa couverture brillamment étudiée. L'ordinateur, et les trois écrans qui l'accompagnaient, étaient ce que Stark avait de mieux à offrir et il détonnait dans l'environnement bruyant et sale dans lequel il se trouvait.

Nick alluma l'appareil et s'installa sur le siège de son bureau. Il était temps de découvrir ce qui se tramait et le moyen le plus simple était d'appeler son meilleur agent. Une fois certain que le ligne était sécurisée, il appela Hill qui répondit dès la première sonnerie.

"Maria Hill, chef de la sécurité à Stark Industry."

"Protocole Deep Shadow."

Le silence de l'autre côté de l'écouteur ne fut entrecoupé que par le bruit des touches d'un clavier, puis la voix de Maria se fit de nouveau entendre.

"Protocole Deep Shadow activé. Que puis-je pour vous, Nick ?"

Même si elle ne travaillait plus officiellement pour lui, ni pour le SHIELD, Maria restait avant tout une espionne attachée aux valeurs qu'ils avaient défendus ensemble pendant des années.

"Il y a du mouvement du côté des Avengers. Et Loki vient d'arriver sur terre. Quelles sont les infos la dessus ?"

Nick ne doutait pas une seconde que son bras droit était déjà au courant de tout et qu'elle pourrait lui donner les informations qu'il recherchait.

"C'est la féerie de Noël, version moi de Stark, monsieur. Je garde un œil sur les potentiels risques, mais pour le moment, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. Du moins, en ce qui concerne les soirées organisées par Stark. J'ai cru voir passer plusieurs schémas et simulations pour un traîneau de Noël volant avec des ballons, mais JARVIS et Pepper semblent déjà avoir géré le sujet."

"Et la présence de Loki est liée à la petite sauterie annuelle de Stark ?"

"Tout à fait. Il a été convié en même temps que son frère."

Nick ne savait pas s'il était plus étonné par le fait qu'il ait été invité ou par celui qu'il ait accepté.

"Cet homme est recherché par le monde entier et il va participer à un réveillon de Noël comme si de rien n'était ? Sur invitation de Tony Stark ?"

"En résumé : oui."

"Je veux un rapport tous les deux jours sur le sujet. Et tu m'appelles au moindre problème."

"Ce sera fait."

"Dernier point : je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation. C'est parce qu'il ne m'a pas trouvé ou parce que c'est volontaire ?"

"Je l'ignore."

Nick renifla. Comme s'il y avait une chose que Maria Hill ignorait. Mais elle savait être diplomate quand c'était nécessaire et il ne voulait pas la pousser à mentir. Il lui donna tout de même un dernier ordre :

"En tant que responsable de la sécurité, je suppose que tu n'auras aucune difficulté à me faire entrer ce soir là."

"Aucun. Mettez vous sur votre 31, c'est soirée chic."

"Je mettrais mon plus beau cache-œil, celui en velours côtelé."

"Parfait. Je vous envoie le plan d'infiltration dans la journée."

Hill raccrocha et Nick en fit de même quelques secondes plus tard. Il soupira presque. Comme si des attaques alien ou de cyborgs agressifs n'étaient pas suffisantes, il fallait que Stark insiste pour rassembler les personnes les plus puissantes et les plus instables de la galaxie lors d'une soirée qui promettait d'être arrosée.

Il venait probablement de déclencher la première guerre universelle de l'histoire de l'humanité.

**ooOoo**

**21 décembre**

Installé confortablement dans un fauteuil, Loki regardait avec méfiance les deux hommes assis sur le canapé en face de lui. Il s'était battu avec l'un d'entre eux à deux reprises : une première fois à Berlin, puis quand il avait attaqué New York, mais étrangement, l'homme ne dégageait aucune menace. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus auraient presque pu mettre Loki à l'aise si l'atmosphère de la pièce n'était pas alourdie par la tension qu'émettait l'autre occupant du canapé.

Ses mèches brunes, aussi longues que les siennes, étaient retenues à l'arrière de son crâne et ses yeux gris étaient fixés sur Loki depuis qu'il était arrivé avec son frère. Ils avaient échangé les salutations d'usage, mais l'humain n'avait pas donné son nom et il était resté silencieux depuis.

Refusant de reculer devant le moindre challenge, Loki lui rendait son regard sans sourciller. Il ne savait pas précisément quel grief avait cet homme avec lui, mais il était évident qu'il en avait. Non pas que ça ait la moindre importance, l'avis de ce peuple primitif lui importait peu, mais s'il risquait de se faire attaquer dans le dos pendant cette visite de courtoisie, il aimerait le savoir.

L'ennui et l'envie de quitter les quartiers dans lequel Odin l'avait enfermé comme un enfant récalcitrant l'avaient poussé à accepter la proposition de Thor. Mais plus le temps passait, plus la tension montait et plus Loki se disait qu'il aurait dû dire non à son frère.

Encore que le connaissant, cela n'aurait rien changé à la situation actuelle. Thor l'aurait certainement emmené de force. Au moins Loki n'avait pas eu à vivre l'humiliation de se faire embarquer manu militari par cet idiot. Idiot qui parlait avec de plus en plus d'agitation à ses côtés et qui avait fini par lui donner plusieurs coups de coude.

Perdu dans son duel de regard avec l'humain, Loki n'avait pas écouté le moindre mot de la conversation qui avait lieu à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il ne savait même pas de quoi ils parlaient depuis tout à l'heure.

Mais ce ne devait pas être le cas de l'humain car ses yeux quittèrent les siens pour se poser sur son compagnon. En un instant, toute sa posture changea. Il se détendit visiblement et un léger sourire apparut même sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne réponde à une question que Loki n'avait pas entendue.

"Juste une bière, Stevie."

Suite à quoi, Stevie se leva, suivi de Thor et ils disparurent tous deux par la porte au fond de la pièce. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, l'humain se tourna de nouveau vers lui et toute trace de douceur disparut en une fraction de seconde.

"C'est à cause de toi que Steve a dû faire face à ces monstres à New York."

Ce n'était pas une question et même dans le cas contraire, Loki ne se serait pas abaissé à lui répondre. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et resta silencieux, attendant que Thor ne revienne. Ce dernier lui avait promis de ne pas le laisser seul avec les humains et pourtant, il l'avait fait à la première occasion. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite. Il était hors de question que Loki se retrouve à suivre son frère partout comme un animal domestique par crainte de se faire attaquer.

Refusant de se laisser intimider, il reprit sa bataille visuelle jusqu'à ce que Thor et leur hôte ne reviennent avec une bouteille dans chaque main.

Thor lui en tendit une, tout en parlant à l'humain toujours assis.

"Ami Barnes, mon frère n'est pas responsable de cette attaque. Il y a été obligé."

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de Barnes juste avant qu'il ne détourne le regard et Loki était à deux doigts de contredire son frère, juste pour le plaisir, mais il se ravisa. Il avait perdu tout choix lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé redevable du Titan Fou et il avait dû trouver des moyens de survivre. Mais c'était ses propres décisions - et aussi le comportement et les mensonges du Père-de-toute-chose - qui l'avaient conduit à cette situation.

Pourtant l'humain blond semblait être du même avis que son frère, car il ajouta :

"Des fois, nous n'avons pas le choix."

Ce à quoi Thor renchérit à son tour :

"Tout à fait. C'est pourquoi Stark lui a pardonné et l'a invité pour sa soirée."

"Il a fait la même chose pour Bucky."

"Stark est un homme au grand cœur."

Loki choisit ce moment pour murmurer :

"C'est surtout un idiot"

Ses mots eurent l'effet positif de faire taire les deux géants blonds. Mais les yeux étaient maintenant tous fixés sur lui. Il réagit en haussant les épaules :

"Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait. J'ai détruit une partie de sa ville et essayé de lui prendre ses biens et sa vie. Il y a difficilement pire à pardonner."

"J'ai tué ses parents."

Le silence qui s'abattit après ces quelques mots fut assourdissant. Loki resta plusieurs secondes la bouche entrouverte, complètement incapable de trouver une réponse convenable à ce genre d'admission. Durant un court instant, il crut même à une plaisanterie, mais l'expression dévastée de Steve lui ôta rapidement tout doute. Barnes avait bien dit la vérité.

Tout ce que Loki trouva à répondre fut :

"Comme je le disais, c'est un idiot."

Puis il prit une gorgée de sa boisson, indiquant que pour lui, le sujet était clos.

Quand il leva les yeux, le regard de Barnes était de nouveau sur lui, mais il lui parut bien moins dur.

**ooOoo**

**24 décembre**

La descente en traîneau s'était presque passée exactement comme prévue. Enfin le résultat, à savoir son arrivée en volant en plein milieu de la terrasse, était celui prévu. La manière dont il y était arrivé avait franchement dérivé, mais qui attachait de l'importance au fait que c'était Strange assisté de ce bon à rien de Loki qui avaient pris la place de la myriade de ballons gonflés à l'hélium ? Pas lui en tout cas.

Enfin bon, comme Tony l'avait fait remarquer, il était arrivé à bon port sur son traîneau, comme tout père Noël qui se respecte et il avait déjà réutilisé l'hélium des ballons pour jouer un tour à Steve.

En somme : un début de soirée parfait.

Et la suite semblait suivre le même chemin. Tout le monde semblait ravi d'être là, à discuter en petits groupes dispersés dans l'immense salle commune des Avengers. Il y avait même les squatteurs, signe de toute bonne soirée, en la personne de Fury et Hill.

Petite cerise sur le gâteau : personne ne s'était encore battu, rien n'avait explosé et les réserves d'alcool et de nourriture étaient hautes. Ce qui signifiait que Pepper était détendue et radieuse. Et pour Tony, c'était le paramètre le plus important.

Il décida d'aller la rejoindre mais vérifia quand même en chemin que Rogers et Thor surveillaient leurs accompagnateurs respectifs. L'idée même que Barnes et Loki puissent s'associer lui donnait des sueurs froides et pourtant il refusait de s'inquiéter à ce sujet ce soir. Il les empêcherait de conquérir le monde demain, mais pour le moment il voulait profiter de sa fiancée et de ses amis.

Quand il rejoignit enfin Pepper, elle était en compagnie de Vision, Wanda, Natasha et Bruce. Ce dernier était rouge comme une tomate et il avait l'air de chercher ses mots.

Tony glissa une main autour de la taille de Pepper et déposa un baiser sur sa joue:

"Pas de Hulk ce soir. Alors soyez sympa avec mon ami Banner."

Nat plaça une main sur l'avant-bras de Bruce et s'appuya légèrement sur lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, j'en prends soin."

Banner rougit de plus belle et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Tony ne relie tous les points ensemble : les contacts physiques, la remarque de Romanoff, la réaction de Bruce.

Il plaça une main sur son cœur et se tourna vers Pepper.

"Regarde ça, chérie ! Mon premier couple. Ils se sont rapprochés grâce à moi, je suis tout ému."

Pepper le regarda avec son mélange habituel de tendresse et d'exaspération, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, Nat ajouta :

"Techniquement nous sommes le second."

Tony chassa l'idée d'un geste de la main.

"Je ne compte pas Rogers et Barnes, ils sont ensemble depuis bien avant ma naissance."

"Je ne parlais pas d'eux."

Tony se tourna vivement vers l'espionne et suivit son regard vers les deux membres de leur petit cercle qui n'avaient pas encore décoché un mot. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour être certain de ne pas rêver, mais non il semblait bien que la main de Wanda soit dans celle de Vision et elle avait l'air d'y être depuis quelques temps.

Tony s'écria :

"Pepper, je suis un génie. J'ai trouvé une nouvelle branche dans laquelle diversifier Stark Industry . On va ouvrir des agences matrimoniales pour cas désespérés."

Il ignora les quatre cris d'outrage de ses hôtes et tira Pepper a sa suite, réfléchissant déjà à son nouveau projet. C' était décidé, après avoir sauvé la Terre, il allait permettre à tout le monde de trouver l'amour.


End file.
